1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter screen mounting device for mounting a filter screen on a monitor which allows the filter screen to be adjusted vertically as well as horizontally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of monitor filter screens are known, and widely used to protect the eyes from the glare of the monitor. These monitor filter screens commonly have a pair of hinged angle bars for mounting on the housing of a monitor in the front of the display screen thereof. Because the hinged angle bars can not bear a heavy load, a monitor filter screen of this type may drop from the monitor easily. Further, these monitor filter screens can not be adjusted neither horizontally nor vertically when installed.